


Thunder

by hopeandfire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Astraphobia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeandfire/pseuds/hopeandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds the Inquisitor in a trying situation during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Lightning flashed across the sky, casting a silhouette of Skyhold against pale storm clouds.

“One, two, three, four-”   
“Inquisitor?” 

Thunder followed, so loud it drowned out any other sound. Desperate, shaky hands rushed to cover ears far too big. The Inquisitor’s entire body shook with the stone around her as the summer storm crashed through the air, certainly leaving  _ nothing  _ but destruction in it’s wake. Softly, Faranni prayed for the skies to fall silent. Frantically, she counted the seconds between each flash of lightning that illuminated the sky beyond windows left open due to her own shameful inability to shut them and the dreaded claps of thunder that followed. Fingers tapped against her head in rhythm with the words that fell from her lips and her mind struggled to imagine comforting embraces from the past.

It was easier to endure when she had her clan - when she was surrounded by aravels and hala and gentle stories, but those comforts were long dead. It was easier again to endure when she had Solas, but he left without an apology or parting word, nowhere to be found now. He was gone, and with him he’d taken any ability to endure stormy weather she’d gained over the past year spent leading armies of strangers and making horrifying choices she’d never  _ wanted  _ to make. 

In between the deafening thunder and her own whispered words, she could hardly hear the sound of knocking coming from her door or the Commander’s worried, weary voice calling her name. Once, twice, thrice his calls went unanswered. When his fourth attempt was met with only silence, Cullen was forced to enter the room without regard to the Inquisitor’s privacy. He was concerned for her  _ safety _ , he had to remind himself, it wasn’t like he had any need to ensure her comfort. That chance had come and gone long ago.

With the door open, he attempted to call her name one final time. 

“Faranni?”

The sound of  _ his  _ voice calling  _ her  _ name with such fearful desperation fell upon her ears like a blessing - a strong, steady tenor in a terrifying orchestra of base. Her entire being clung to the sound, comforting and warm, as she tried to find the will to speak back. As another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, her hands jumped down to clutch the blankets beneath her and she gathered what voice and courage she could find, crying his name into the darkness with everything she could manage. 

“Help me.”

Footsteps answered her, crashing upon each step louder than the thunder that rang through the sky. He took the corner at the top of the staircase hard, stopping short on the landing, shocked by the scene before him. 

There were stories, there were always stories - short anecdotes exchanged between her inner circle in passing about how the sound of thunder caused Faranni to  _ shatter _ , but he’d always been content to believe them all exaggeration. Even when she herself had mentioned it quietly to Leliana directly in front of him, he’d refused to believe it was more than a joke. How could someone so willful and determined ever fall apart in a way he was certainly only he’d experienced? And every time thunder struck the air? 

But as he came into view, she breathed his name again. When she saw him, she attempted one of her gentle smiles, doe-eyed and choking on tears. A hand reached towards him, gesturing shakily at the open windows before turning to grasp at open air, inviting him to stay and begging him for company. When he didn’t move, her hand fell back to her side. An understanding nod and a shuffle. She retreated away from him, pulling her knees back to her chest. 

“I understand.” She whispered after a few moments of silence from him and the storm, “I-I’ll be alright alone then, Cullen, but...but please close the windows before you leave. I can’t manage to do it myself and I don’t want to...to ruin the carpet.”

_ Move. You have to move  _ now. 

He closed the windows around the room, effectively dimming the sound of the storm outside. A calm fell over the room, but as he glanced over his shoulder he saw that the lack of noise wasn’t enough to comfort the woman sitting across the room. But she watched him, waiting for something more or for him to leave, so again Cullen moved against his better judgement. In one fluid motion, he moved across the room, took one of the blankets from the foot of her bed, and draped it over her head, gently pulling her into his arms. 

It would’ve been a lie to say he hadn’t wished to do something very similar a long time ago. 

For a while, she sat against him, blanket drawn tightly around her and utterly  _ stunned  _ by what had just happened. For a moment, she seemed to consider the quieted thunder and the pounding of his heart. The warmth of his hands, the steady sound of his breathing. When those short seconds had passed, she rested her forehead against him and began to sob. 

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry.” She choked on her words, slowly wrapping her arms around him and pressing the pads of her fingers firmly against his back, clinging to him. “You shouldn’t have to see me like this! I should’ve told you before, but I wanted you to think well of me more than anyone. It must seem foolish. It’s so stupid, isn’t it? And it’s worse now because everyone’s gone, aren’t they? They’ve left me because I never meant anything to anyone. Just the Inquisitor. Never  _ Faranni _ . It’s over now, isn’t it? And what am I supposed to do? I’m alone.” 

“I wouldn’t say alone.” 

She stopped, drew in a long breath and dried her tears so she could look at him, but she couldn’t identify his emotions. Was he hurt by her words? Was he embarrassed to see her like this? But he looked so  _ concerned _ . She pulled herself up onto her knees so she was level with him, watching for something to help her identify what he was feeling. He breathed out, his cheeks glowed red, but he managed to speak in a steady voice. “I’m here. I always have been. And I don’t plan on leaving. You have my word, Faranni-”

“Cullen…” 

“No matter what choices you make.” 

She pulled back, settled on the bed, and stared at her hands for a long time. It was impossible to turn a blind eye to him now, after this.  _ No matter the choices you make _ . Even Solas? Even after stubbornly clinging to the familiar instead of exploring the new and unknown paths before her? It was so obvious he cared. It was so obvious. Even after all her mistakes? He was  _ there _ . When she looked up, Cullen had turned to leave. She reached out to stop him, motioning to the empty space on the bed beside her. 

“You- I’d like- will you stay  _ now _ , then?” 

Her words seemed to surprise him, but were greeted with a small smile. He turned again, settling down on the bed next to her, but leaving enough space for her to remain comfortable. And he was content to sit beside her without contact, but she moved closer. Her head fell upon his lap, and she closed her eyes. 

“I apologize. Can we try again?” 

“Yes.” He tried not to laugh, hefting her up into his arms and laying back against the pillows. “Yes, of course.”


End file.
